A network device, such as a router or a switch in a network infrastructure system can receive network packets from a number of ingress interfaces and forward the network packets via one of a number of egress interfaces. The network device can select an egress interface for forwarding of a specific network packet depending upon, for example, destination address information included in the network packet. In certain network devices, output interfaces can be grouped into multipath groups. Routing of network packets can include selecting a route from a routing table. The routing table can include a plurality of routes, each corresponding to an interface, a multipath group, or other egress avenue for a network packet from a network device. If too many network packets are routed to a single interface, the interface can become congested. Congestion can take the form of dropped network packets or delays in forwarding of a network packet. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of network devices.